


Truly Perfect

by DunalN2



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Go Easy On Me, Its a bit graphic boys, Might actually shove this into my AU at some point, Tryna get into the swing of writing again, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunalN2/pseuds/DunalN2
Summary: If only they had been truly perfect like their father wanted, then maybe they would not have failed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Truly Perfect

Silence. Darkness. Senses deprived of everything, no sound to hear, no light to see, nothing but the same cold chains and immobile cloak draped over their shoulders, it was silent and still.

And yet it was horribly loud in their head.

The Light, thrashing about within them, fighting, screaming, snarling, battling their waning strength and will. Funny thing, they weren't supposed to have a will to break. They could hear her crying out in anguish, screaming the most profane things she could think of, and they agreed with her that this was unfair. Funny thing, they weren't supposed to have a mind to agree with. They let out soft noises every once in a while as a result of the pain her outbursts stabbed into their body. Funny thing, they weren't supposed to have a voice to express their pain.

They weren't supposed to have a lot of things, actually. Emotions, will, voice, those were just the tip of the iceberg. They weren't supposed to think, or feel, or dream, or hope, or anything. They were supposed to be the perfect blank slate, a living automaton, void of everything, created for the sole purpose of containing her. That was what their father had made them for. They had one purpose in life.

They were a failure like all the rest. A broken tool that was broken from the start. They always had emotions, they always had a will. They always had a voice. Their father was just so deep into his own ideals and the thought of finally having won the petty squabble he had started that he failed to notice. 

They hiss in pain as a pustule bursts from their side, easily raking through thick chitin and rending it apart. This was new. This had never happened before. The sudden sickly sweet smell of the glowing orange goo makes their stomach churn. From the position of the bubble, that might actually  _ be _ their stomach, liquefied from the rage of the Light and forced outward and onto the floor with a new string of curses.

They were breaking. The years they spent here were a blur. Everything hurt. It all hurt. They wanted nothing more than to let go, let her wrath free, to let the pain end, but they would die before they failed their only purpose. They were loyal to their father and their king. They would not fail him.

How unfortunate it is, then, that eventually they fail, as was determined from the start. If only they had truly been perfect, they think, broken body hanging limply from the magic chains, drooling their own innards, senses flooded with the sickly sweet Infection that leaked out of them from all orifices, old and new. If only they had been perfect like their father wanted, perhaps then they would not have failed.

The rage of the Light consumed all thoughts, and soon the blur of memories melted into her Radiant being, consumed and finally, finally, she was beginning to free herself.


End file.
